Recently, electronic technologies are moving toward the embedding of passives into a substrate so as to cope with demand for miniaturization and sophisticated functions of electronic goods according to advances in the electronics industry. Embedded passives are components, such as resistors, capacitors, inductors or the like, which are integrated or formed during the build up process of a printed circuit board (PCB) or other electronic substrate. These components may be embedded within one or more layers of a finished substrate, reducing the need to place and solder the passives during final board assembly.